User talk:Prof. Draco
I need help editing on this site i am a huge fan of grimm. Spkavyia2012 (talk) 22:11, January 25, 2013 (UTC)spkavyia2012 You are joking, yes? You've harassed me and countless others over two other wikis and now you've followed me here and have the gall to ask for my help? No, I won't help you. If you can find some other person foolish enough to let you in, I can't imagine the damage you'll cause here too. You think what you did on the last wikis only applied there? This is a network, all connected. What you do in one will not go away somewhere else. I can't tell you to leave, I'm no admin here. But I can reccomed you do so, as things will only go the same way.Prof. Draco (talk) 23:03, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Brandon Rhea, Jan 25 04:59 pm (UTC): Hello, Thank you for contacting Wikia. I'm sorry you're having this experience. One of the great things about Wikia is that our wikis are maintained by their members, and each can be managed differently depending on the preferences of the admins. The downside of this freedom of community, however, is that Wikia staff members do not intervene in most user disputes. It sounds like your choices are to either compromise and try to get along with this admin, or to focus your efforts on another wiki where your contributions are more appreciated. I would also suggest considering walking away from the situation and not associating with this user any further. A clean break could be good for everyone. I hope you find the solution you need. We will put this to our fullest extents. Best regards, Brandon Rhea Wikia Community Support Mamiejohnson54, Jan 24 09:26 pm (UTC): I am not the first to be harassed by him and this is not the first time I have told you about it. When i first got on everyone was harassing me about my work multiple people. They said very uneccesary comments that were not needed about my vocabulary, punction, and spelling. He banned me for no reason which he even said and i quote " I dont want to ban you for something i pulled from my put". He has cyber bullied me since when i first mad this account and posted something. He said this to another member You sent this one to Rmhanshaw158 Dude, two words: "Grammar" and "Spelling" keep an eye on those. Thank you!, Also, learn to link properly. You are annoying others the first message was sent on 18:21, July 24, 2012. Way before i became a member. Way more than that. I am not a bully when i first got started you guys had to say negative comments when i didn't even know. I did say wrong things but you guys are the jerks who started the flame and cant put out the fire. Also i said a comment about it. He over uses his power as administrator I ask you again please take care of this issue. REPORTING: Per Ankh Spkavyia2012 (talk) 00:08, January 26, 2013 (UTC)spkavyia2012 What is that supposed to mean to me. I didn'r demand you leave the wiki, I suggested it. And my anger is beause after all of the crap you said about me and the other wiki users, you suddenly expect my help. No, I will not help you. Someone here will, I'm sure, but keep yourself away from me.Prof. Draco (talk) 00:35, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Why won't he leave us alone? Per Ankh ED 03:18, January 26, 2013 (UTC) If he stays away from me and my blog, I'll leave him be. If he starts causeing trouble again, I'll get mad.Prof. Draco (talk) 06:33, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Seconded. Per Ankh ED 19:06, January 26, 2013 (UTC)